


Exactly What You Think

by NightStarry1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Gun Violence, Heartwarming, Helpful Hakuba Saguru, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStarry1412/pseuds/NightStarry1412
Summary: “You wouldn't want him to get hurt. Right, KID?” Snake trained his gun onto Shinichi’s temple.KID tensed up seeing how close the gun was to Shinichi’s head.“...Let him go.” KID’s voice was rid of his usual playfulness.“You know the deal. The jewel.” Snake fixed his eyes on the jewel in KID’s hand.“It’s not Pandora.”BANG.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	1. You Can't Save Me

The familiar sound of the metal door of the roof slamming open sounded behind KID.

“Finally, Meitantei. I thought you wouldn't show up...” KID turned around with his KID-like grin.

“What took you so lo—” KID froze in midsentence. There Snake was, with a gun in his hand.

“Snake.” KID smirked. “Aiming a gun at my head again, I see. How nice of you.”

“Being cocky again as always huh, KID?” Snake spat. “Fortunately for you, this gun has another head to aim at tonight.”

KID felt his heart skipped a beat. Another head...? The door to the roof opened again for the third time this night. And out came Kudo Shinichi... And...

“Gin.” KID knew who Gin was. Shinichi told him all about the other alcohol named members’ organization. And now, the said Kudo Shinichi is held at a chokehold in Gin’s grasp, with a bruise on his temple.

“You wouldn't want him to get hurt. Right, KID?” Snake trained his gun onto Shinichi’s temple. KID tensed up seeing how close the gun was to Shinichi’s head.

“...Let him go.” KID’s voice was rid of his usual playfulness.

“You know the deal. The jewel.” Snake fixed his eyes on the jewel in KID’s hand.

“It’s not Pandora.”

BANG.

Snake shot at Shinichi’s left leg. Shinichi screamed. KID flinched. Worry and fear flashed in KID’s eyes, but only for a second. KID could feel his heart throb. Shinichi was shot, and it was all because of him.

“The jewel, KID. Don't make me repeat it another time.”

KID tossed the jewel at him. Snake caught it and held it up to the moonlight.

They waited. And waited.

Nothing.

“You got the jewel. Now let him go.” KID’s voice strained a little, but his poker face was intact.

“Since we're all here, why don't we have some fun?” Snake's gun is still trained on Shinichi.

“Snake,” Gin spoke up. “I'm not here to play.” Gin tightened his grip on Shinichi's neck.

“Fine. Take him and go. I'll stick around for a little bit.” Snake made a shooing gesture. KID narrowed his eyes. So Gin was here specifically for Shinichi. KID's hand moved towards his smoke bombs.

“Ahah. Not so fast, ” Snake immediately aimed his gun at KID. “Don't you dare play your little tricks on me.”

Time is running out. Gin's already moving towards the door, leaving a trail of Shinichi’s blood on the concrete. KID couldn't let him take Shinichi.

“K-KID—” Shinichi managed to choke out a word. His voice was rough, rasped. Nothing like the voice he normally uses.

“Go—” Shinichi flicked his eyes towards the edge of the building, eyes motioning for KID to leave him and run away. To jump off the roof without him.

Shinichi’s eyes were filled with fear and determination. He knew once he goes through this door, he might as well be considered dead. But this didn't stop him from urging KID to _leave_ him.

_Leave me. Go. Don't risk your life for mine. It's not worth it._

That was the message KID deciphered from the look in Shinichi’s eyes. Shinichi was telling him to _go._

_You can't save me._

No. No no no no no.

_No._

KID couldn't, no, KID _won't_ leave him. He won't just turn away and leave when Shinichi’s in trouble in front of his eyes.

“Shut up, brat.” Gin tightened his grip. Shinichi gasped for air when the arm on his neck became tighter. That was it. KID couldn't stay put watching his favourite detective suffer anymore. KID decided to risk it, although he knew that it was a bad idea.

_I won't leave you._

KID grabbed a smoke bomb and threw.

BANG!

A bullet was fired from Snake's gun. KID dodged, but he wasn't fast enough. The bullet dug straight into his right shoulder. Clenching his jaw and ignoring the pain in his shoulder, KID pulled out his card gun and dashed towards Shinichi and Gin.

“He's going for the detective!” Snake shouted to Gin.

KID hit Gin in the head with the butt of his card gun. The force was strong enough to make Gin lose his grip on Shinichi. KID swooped Shinichi up bridal style and dashed towards the side of the rooftop. He managed to open his hang glider before another shot rang off.

The bullet pierced a hole through KID's glider. And then both of them were plummeting through the air.

“KID! Do something!” Shinichi yelled while KID fumbled desperately with his glider.

The wind wasn't in their favour tonight and the glider has a hole in it. KID had just managed to steer clear of the police cars surrounding the building before the glider couldn't hold them up anymore.

“We're going to crash!” That was KID's last words before he put all his force to turn them both around abruptly, so that KID was the one who was below Shinichi and Shinichi above him, to shield his detective from the impact.

And everything was pitched black after that.


	2. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm fine.” Kaito brushed the question off. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at his answer.
> 
> “You're sweating. Your eyebrows are arched together slightly, and your left fist is clenched tight.” Hakuba pointed out in a calm manner. “You're not fine.”

When Shinichi woke up, all he saw was white.

‘Ugh...’ His body hurt everywhere. Where was he? What happened?

And why is there something heavy on his chest?

Shinichi pushed off the person laying on top of him.

“KID? KID!” That's right, KID just saved him from Gin. They crash-landed right after escaping the rooftop.

“KID, wake up!” Shinichi tried shaking him awake. KID had blood oozing out from his head and a bullet wound on his right shoulder.

“KID!” Shinichi shoved him a bit harder.

“Ugh... Meitantei...?” KID's head was spinning like hell.

“Can you move?”

“I...I think I may need some help with that...” KID used his left hand to massage his temple to reduce the throbbing. He was seeing double Shinichis.

Shinichi helped prop KID up so that he was now leaning against a tree.

“Are you okay, Meitantei? You're losing blood. A lot of it.” KID winced when he spotted the wound in Shinichi’s leg.

“I am _not_ okay.” Shinichi gave him a glare that made him shiver. “We are going to talk about this when we get back home, _KID.”_ Shinichi emphasizes on the word KID.

Shinichi then proceeds to tear a part of KID’s cape to make a bandage for his bleeding leg.

“Now, ” Shinichi started after finishing bandaging KID’s shoulder wound. “We can't stay here. Where's your phone? They broke mine.”

“In my left pocket—” Shinichi fished the phone out before KID could even finish his sentence.

“Who should we call? Your assistant?” Definitely not the hospital or police.

“No... He's out of the country right now.” KID winced. Maybe he really should have listened to Jii-chan and called off this heist from the beginning.

At that moment, KID’s phone screen flashed. Someone was calling him.

“It’s Hakuba Saguru.” Shinichi knew Kaito doesn't really like Hakuba.

“Ugh. That British detective again.” KID snorted. Or maybe it was Kaito to be exact.

“Might as well answer it.” Shinichi pressed the answer button and put it on speaker mode.

“Wait! No—!” Kaito tried to stop him. Too late.

“Kuroba-kun! Is everything okay?! I heard gunshots during the heist!” Hakuba’s voice was filled with concern.

“Hakuba. Kudo Shinichi here.”

“Kudo-kun? Why are you with Kuroba?”

“We got shot. Do you think you can give us a ride?” Shinichi explained casually.

“What?! Send me your location. I'll go pick you two up _now_.” Hakuba sounded frantic.

“Sure. Thanks.” Shinichi dropped the call and sent their location to him.

“You didn't just do that.” Kaito deadpanned.

“Relax. It's Hakuba. He won't rat you out to the police.”

“But you don't know that!” Kaito squeaked.

“Just trust me.”

“Shinichi—!”

“ _Kaito_.” Shinichi’s tone sounded somewhat _dangerous_. “Do you want to have _that_ conversation now? If not, you need to shut up and leave me in peace.” Shinichi glared at him.

Kaito zipped his lips shut.

_Shinichi could be scary sometimes._

5 minutes later.

Hakuba’s car came into view.

Hakuba hurried down and opened the back door for them.

“Get in.” Hakuba and Kaito helped Shinichi in and squeezed in together in the back seat, with Hakuba squeezed in the middle. Baaya drove them away from the scene, heading towards the mansion.

“I’ve already notified the family doctor. He's trustworthy. Won't say a word.” Hakuba assured them.

“Did they catch the gunmen?” Shinichi asked although he already knew the answer.

“No. Didn't even catch a glimpse of their shadows.” Hakuba shakes his head.

“Figures.” Shinichi sighed.

“Kuroba, you okay? You're oddly quiet. How's your wound?” Hakuba gave a look of concern towards the surprisingly silent boy.

“I'm fine.” Kaito brushed the question off. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at his answer.

“You're sweating. Your eyebrows are arched together slightly, and your left fist is clenched tight.” Hakuba pointed out in a calm manner. “You're not fine.”

“I was shot, Hakuba. Shot by a bullet from a gunman.” Kaito hissed. “You don't need to point out that I'm in pain.”

“Oh,” Hakuba looked surprised at Kaito's outburst. “I'm sorry for being inconsiderate...?”

“You better be.” Kaito huffed.

“Kaito. Be nice.” Shinichi glared at him.

“Hakuba started it!” Kaito pointed at Hakuba.

“It's okay, Kudo-kun. It was my fault.” Hakuba gave Shinichi a gentle smile.

The car stopped at the Hakuba family mansion.


	3. I Want To Be With You

Hakuba was sending the family doctor away when he heard some arguing coming from the living room. Shinichi was sitting on the couch while Kaito was standing in front of him.

“That's it! You are now banned from my heists, Shinichi!” Kaito practically yelled at him.

“You're _banning_ me?” Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows. “You can't do that.”

“It's _my_ heist! I make the rules!”

“We had an agreement, Kaito.” Shinichi arched an eyebrow.

“No. _You_ had an agreement with yourself! I didn't agree to anything!” Kaito huffed.

“No one gets hurt at a heist. That includes you.” Shinichi stated calmly.

“And _you_ , apparently! You _know_! And you still wanted me to leave you!” Kaito yelled.

“You know I would save you no matter what, Shinichi!” Kaito sighed. “Do you know how I felt? Seeing you getting hurt because of _me_. I don't want you attending my heists anymore.”

“So I can be safe? So _you_ wouldn't feel _guilty_ about being the reason for me getting hurt? So _you_ wouldn't _blame_ yourself?” Shinichi can feel anger boiling inside of him. _Why couldn't Kaito understand?_

“You——You know that's not true!” Kaito was flustered. “That's not true and you know it, Shinichi!”

“All I know is that you're a selfish bastard!” Shinichi snarled. Hurt flashed across Kaito's eyes.

......

An awkward silence filled the room. Hakuba decided it's time for him to interrupt.

“I think both of you should calm down. Anger would only make things worse.” Hakuba sighed. His eardrums hurt from hearing all their yelling. These two would be the death of him.

Shinichi looked away with a hint of anger on his face while Kaito stood there with clenched fists, trying to keep his poker face intact.

“Now, Kuroba. Why don't you tell Kudo-kun _the real reason_ for banning him from your heists? And Kudo-kun, tell Kuroba _the real reason_ why you wanted him to leave you to your death.” Hakuba sat down on one of the couch, teacup in hand.

Kaito glared at Hakuba. Hakuba ignored him and continue drinking his cup of tea. Kaito could feel Shinichi's gaze on him, waiting.

Kaito eventually gave out an annoyed huff and used his left hand to ruffle his unruly hair.

“I just don't want you to get hurt anymore,” Kaito mumbled, feeling all that initial anger has left his head. “Be it because of me or anyone else. I just want you to be safe...Shinichi.”

“You're already facing many threats because of your detective work.” Kaito mustered up the courage to look Shinichi in the eye. “I don't want you to be in more danger by attending my heists.”

“......And I just wanted you to be safe too.” Shinichi had a determined look on his face. “I don't want you to get hurt because of me too. You could have left unharmed, but you ended up getting a bullet stuck in your shoulder because of me.”

“Shinichi......” Kaito's shoulders slumped in defeat. “You would have never been in danger if it wasn't for me. It's _my responsibility_ to get you out of there.”

“No. That's what I have been telling you.” Shinichi paused, trying to phrase his next words carefully.

“I just......I want you to let me in on this.” Shinichi grabbed Kaito's left hand. Kaito flinched when he felt Shinichi's hand on him.

“I want to bear this responsibility with you. I want us to go through this _together_.” Shinichi looked at Kaito with such earnest in his eyes. The grip on Kaito's hand tightened.

“Are you......” Kaito was completely stunned. _It's not what I think it is, is it?_

“Yes, idiot thief.” Shinichi gave him a small smile. “It's exactly what you think.”

“I want to be with you.” Shinichi pulled Kaito closer to him. Kaito leaned towards him, face touching face. Shinichi cupped his hands around Kaito's cheeks.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE  
> Seeing the two of them being lovey-dovey, Hakuba cringed.  
> “Yup, these two lovebirds would definitely be the death of me.” Being totally ignored, Hakuba decided to remove himself from the scene, leaving them to confess the heart out of each other.


End file.
